Paddle style handle assemblies for recreational vehicles, emergency vehicles, utility vehicles, and similar doors and compartments are well known. Conventional handle assemblies include a housing with a pivotal paddle mounted thereon, with the housing and paddle being installed in a hole or cutout in the door from the front or exterior of the door. This construction requires the housing and associated brackets and pivot plates to be rotated and turned to fit through the handle opening of the door panel, and then secured to the door via screws extending from the back or inside of the door. This installation of prior art handle assemblies is awkward and time consuming, and therefore adds to the overall cost of the vehicle.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved handle assembly for doors and compartments in recreational vehicles, emergency vehicles, utility vehicles, and the like.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a two piece compression mount door handle assembly.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a two-piece paddle handle assembly wherein the housing and paddle are installed from the back of the door panel or skin.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a two piece paddle handle assembly having an exterior bezel and an interior housing which are installed in a door opening via a compression mount.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved two-piece paddle housing assembly which allows for quick and easy change out of an exterior trim piece.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved two-piece paddle-style door handle with screw holes having molded flash to hold screws in place for faster installation of the handle to a door.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved handle assembly having a housing with axle holes for pivotal paddle, with molded pockets around the axle holes to receive gaskets to reduce water infiltration.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a two piece handle assembly having an escutcheon with a recessed pocket for retaining a gasket to minimize moisture migration.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved paddle handle assembly having a counterbalance weight for entrance door applications to meet Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard 206 for Door locks and door retention components for Passenger Cars, Multipurpose Passenger Vehicles, and Trucks.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved door handle which can be easily connected to a power actuator for power locking and unlocking.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved paddle style door handle assembly which is economical to manufacture, and durable and safe in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.